


A Tea Party

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam didn't quite see this coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tea Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on tumblr.

This was the most absurd thing to ever happen to Sam Winchester.

One minute, he was sitting in his and Dean’s motel room, watching whatever crap soap Dean happened to be experimenting with this month, waiting for his brother to get back with dinner; and the next, he was scooped up from the room by some stretched out thing and carried into the woods. Now, ten minutes later, he is seated in a chair at a small, rickety table in an old rickety cabin, watching the… thing mess with something at the stove.

Sam could feel his phone vibrating almost non-stop in his back pocket. It was probably Dean, freaking the hell out about where he was and what happened. But Sam didn’t have the courage to reach for it, just as he didn’t have the courage to just bolt. This thing just picked him up and carried him in one hand. Running would probably be a bad idea. The thing turned from the stove and “looked” at him.

It was… thin, slender, with a hugely elongated body. Its arms and legs were extremely long, and it had to crouch to fit into the cabin. It was incredibly pale, and wore a dark suit and tie. But… its face… It didn’t have one. It was just white, with barely-there shapes for his brow, nose, and cheeks. But the weirdest thing about the entire situation?...

It was making tea.

It kidnapped Sam, carried him about two miles or so into the woods, sat him at this tiny table… and started making tea. What… What even? It turned back to the boiling water in a dented up kettle and shut the stove off. It delicately took two cups and crouch-walked to the table, placing one on one side of the table, and the other in front of Sam. It nodded at him, then returned to the stove, picking up the kettle. It returned to Sam and poured hot water in both cups carefully, then reached into its pocket and pulled out two tea bags, dropping one in each.

Sam watched all of this with an incredulous look on his face. How did this make any logical sense? Oh, wait, it didn’t. What kind of monster makes tea for a human? What kind of monster makes tea in general? And why the hell did it take him from a motel just to bring him here for tea. It was just way too surreal for the hunter.

The creature put the kettle back on the stove and moved to sit across from Sam on the floor. It nodded at him again and picked up its cup. Sam mimicked the movement; he didn’t want to anger the thing. He was curious as to how this thing would drink its tea… after all; it didn’t have a mouth or anything… It casually lifted the cup to where his mouth would be and tipped it back. Nothing spilled.

Okay… that was creepy…

Sam sipped at his tea carefully. It was still hot. He didn’t take his eyes off the thing, which casually “glanced” around the room, taking in its surroundings. His cell phone continued to buzz in his pocket.

This all continued for a while. The two silently drinking their tea, watching each other or looking around the cabin. When the tea was finished on both of their parts, the thing collected both cups and moved to the sink, placing them into the metal basin. Sam watched it, wondering what would happen next. It bustled around the small kitchen for a few minutes before “looking” back at Sam. He shivered, staring back at its face.

It was so chilling. Looking at this faceless thing, staring it down, not running for the hills. Considering it hadn’t been threatening, he didn’t mind the not running away. But the staring made his shiver slightly.

The thing moved towards him. It looked at him for a long moment, then picked him up. Sam just went limp in its grip. He didn’t even care anymore, as long as he would get back to the motel okay. His phone was still buzzing.

~*Slender-Party*~ 

Sam was in luck. For once. The creature brought him back to the motel. It set him in front of his door, then turned and went back into the woods. Sam watched it absently. Before disappearing, it turned and waved to him. Sam, at a loss for what to do, waved back. It retreated into the woods.

Sam stood there for a minute, taking it all in, before turning and knocking on the door. “Dean! It’s me, let me in!”

It took Dean a second to get to the door and yank it open. He grabbed Sam by the front of his shirt and yanked him into the room, slamming the door shut behind him. “Jesus, Sam, what the hell were you thinking?! I was freaking out, man!”

Sam sighed. “I was… taken by something.”

Dean’s brows drew together. “Taken?”

“Yeah.”

“By what?”

Sam explained how the creature looked to Dean, who blinked a few times, then burst into loud laughter. Sam scowled at him. “What’s so funny?”

Dean tried to catch his breath. “Slenderman, Sam! You were taken by freaking Slenderman. Dude… what did he do to you?”

Sam reddened. “He… he made… he made me tea.”

Dean’s laughter started up again. “HE TOOK YOU TO A PERSONAL TEA PARTY?!?”

If Sam was sure of sure of anything, he was sure that that was the most absurd night of his life. A night that Dean would never let him live down.


End file.
